


Results

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Results

"G-Gaster, please, sir," Alphys gasped, somehow ashamed of these new sensations. "It's so..."

Despite everything, Gaster grinned, though too broadly, as that unfathomable shadow now flooded the small, dark room around them. Their new discovery felt so warm and smooth as it smothered the two within. "Incredible?"

Gaster leaned down and took Alphys's shoulders within his hands, and the wet darkness of the void gently engulfed her skin. Her mind wracked with the strange pleasure of his experiment's aura melding with her own form, the pressure within her straining to release.

Gaster continued to press himself against Alphys, as she became overwhelmed with the feeling of his inky substance, his textured bones pressing against her own, as the viscous liquid that was now much of his being continued to push inside her orifices, surrounded her shaking legs.

Despite herself, Alphys's body complied easily with Gaster's will cascading against her, grasping her tight inside him, engulfed in slow shudders at first, until her body acclimated more fully. Her breath panted heavy and warm against his face as he continued to oblige her need.


End file.
